


The best grandparents

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Artholly (Arthur/Molly Weasley) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: No doubt about it.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Series: Artholly (Arthur/Molly Weasley) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050770
Kudos: 2





	The best grandparents

Our story starts in the Burrow, Arthur and Molly Weasley are discussing their grandchildren from their seven children.

Arthur asked, "How many do we have now?"

Molly said, "Well, let's count them. There's Anja and Bard from Charlie and Norberta if we count dragons as grandchildren, that is. There's Victoire, Dominique and Louis from Bill and Fleur. Then there's Lucas from Percy and Oliver. There's Rose from Fred and Hermione. There's Frankie from George and Angelina. Then there's Hugo from Ron and Lavender. And last but not least James, Albus and Lily from Ginny and Harry, oh and Jia from Ginny and Cho. How many is that?"

Arthur replied, "That's 13."

Molly smiled. "I have a funny feeling that number will keep getting higher."

Arthur grinned. "We're the best grandparents though, Mollywobbles."

Molly beamed, "That we are, my dear."


End file.
